


Jesus Fucking Christ

by ballsdeepinwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, M/M, Priests, Religion Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Spanking, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinwinchesters/pseuds/ballsdeepinwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: slutty!Sam with top!Dean and a priest!kink element</p>
<p>
  <i>“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” the husky voice came to him from the side of the divider. “It’s been... a while since my last confession.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus Fucking Christ

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” the husky voice came to him from the side of the divider. “It’s been... a while since my last confession.”

“Tell me, child, what you have done and why you believe you need His forgiveness,” Dean replied, following his usual dialogue. He glanced through the divider and noticed the younger man. He had shaggy, brown hair that hung partly in his face. He had defined cheekbones and strong jawline, and pretty pink lips to match. _Stop that._ He turned back to face the door to the confessional.

“I’ve been very bad, Father. I don’t know if I should say.” The boy leaned his head back and looked at him through the holes in the divider.

“This is a Holy confessional, and I am sworn to secrecy. Your anonymous confession will only be between you, me, and God.”

“Okay. Well, for starters, I’ve been touching myself a lot to... unholy thoughts,” he said darkly, running a hand up and down his inner thigh. 

Dean forced himself to look away and bit his lip. “That isn’t too damning. Is there anything else?”

“It’s not just unholy thoughts. I think about someone specifically. It’s another man. But that’s not all... he’s older, unattainable for multiple reasons, someone I’ve known for a long time.” The boy moaned slightly in the back of his throat and kept his eyes on Dean. Dean couldn’t make the words come out of his mouth. _I should stop this._ “When I think about him, I think of what I’d like to do to him, what I’d like him to do to me.”

“What-“

“Do you wanna know what I think about doing to him?” Dean let out a ragged breath, and the boy chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes. Most of the time, I think about getting down on my knees- kinda like we do at the altar when we pray. I think about pulling his big cock out and putting it in my mouth.”

Dean let out a whimper and palmed himself through his pants. “You-“

“I wanna suck him down, let him fuck my mouth. I get off on the thought of him using me to get himself off. I want him to grab me by the hair, fuck his cock hard down my throat, try to get me to gag. I swallow around him, moan because it’s so fucking hot. I would probably come in my jeans, don’t even need him to fuck me. But _God_ , do I want him to-“

“Blasphemy,” Dean breathed, his eyes rolling back. The boy groaned gutturally and Dean saw him palm himself harder.

“Forgive me, I just can’t control myself. I want him so badly, Father. Sometimes I’ll fuck anybody who offers. I only ever think about him, though. Faceless men can bend me over and fuck me senseless, force me on my knees and let me suck their cock, but I always pretend it’s him who’s fucking me. That’s how I get off. Sometimes I scream his name when I come, can’t even hold it back. Every time I think about him, any time I’m near him, I have to touch myself. Every Sunday, I come in for mass, I see him, and I have to go to the bathroom- sometimes I can’t make it, and I jerk off in this confessional booth.” Dean moaned and his hips bucked forward into his hand. 

“Who-“

“You, Father. I think about you. I think about you fucking me hard right here in church. I think about letting you fuck my mouth. I say your name every time I come, Father Dean. Want you to make me scream it.”

“ _Sam_ -“ The boy got up quickly and entered his part of the confessional. He climbed on Dean’s lap and sealed their lips together. He rolled his hips down onto Dean’s and they both moaned into the kiss. Dean reached his hands up and twined them in the brown hair. Sam ran his hands down Dean’s chest and straight to his clothed erection, rubbing him through his pants. He rolled his hips down again pointedly, and Dean pulled his mouth away. “Christ.”

“That’s blasphemy, Father,” he breathed into Dean’s mouth. Dean groaned and gripped Sam’s grinding hips tightly. Sam kissed him again, moving his tongue in time with his hips. “Wanted this for so long, Father Dean.”

“Me too,” he whispered. Sam groaned and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, deepening the kiss. Dean moved his grip to the back of Sam’s thighs and hoisted him higher on his lap, rolling his groin up against Sam’s ass. “Just Dean.”

“You gonna fuck me in here, _Dean?_ ” Dean growled darkly, and Sam whimpered. “Please, please do it. Please fuck me, Dean. Need it. Need you, please-“

“Mm, _God_ ,” he moaned. He lifted Sam up enough to pull down his pants to his knees, his throbbing cock finally springing free. Sam hurriedly unbuttoned his pants, Dean reaching forward to pull them down faster, and he took them off along with his shoes. Dean got up and kissed his neck, and Sam stroked his cock slowly. “ _Fuck._ ” 

Sam kissed him again wetly and moaned when Dean grabbed onto his ass. “You have a dirty mouth for a man of God.” Dean turned him around and pressed him against the wall, so he was bracing himself against it with his legs spread. Dean pulled his shirt up and kissed along his spine and dropped to his knees behind the younger boy, earning deep groans from him. Dean pressed both of his naked ass cheeks and kneaded them with both of his hands. Sam whimpered when Dean spread his cheeks and blew a breath of hot air over his clenching hole. Dean leaned forward and licked a long stripe from the back of his balls and up over his hole. Sam keened loudly and rocked his hips back onto Dean’s face. “ _Such,_ a dirty mouth.”

Dean chuckled and licked over the puckered muscle again wetly, keeping his cheeks spread with both of his hands. “You’ve sinned greatly, Sam. Do you think you deserve forgiveness?” He murmured the words against his sensitive skin and Sam shuddered after another lick. Dean pressed his tongue inside Sam’s wet hole, teasing the rim.

“ _Oh fuck,_ would-“ Sam chuckled and breathed heavily, “-would I like my reward or my punishment more?” he asked while canting his hips back further to get Dean’s tongue inside him even more. Dean fucked his tongue into Sam’s eager hole mercilessly, his own neglected cock leaking precome. He pulled out and blew slightly over the muscle, causing it to clench and unclench desperately. He bit Sam’s left ass cheek lightly, massaging it under his hands. “Let’s consider this a punishment for your sins, and a reward for seeking forgiveness. Do you think you deserve forgiveness?” He punctuated his question with a wet lick and hard push inside of his tongue.

“ _Oh my God!_ ” he screamed, digging his nails into the wall. Dean slapped his ass once and rubbed his hand over the spot pointedly, licking him again. “Y-yes! Please, please fuck me.” Dean fucked his tongue in harder a few more times before spitting down the crack and rubbing his hand up and down it as he stood up. He pressed one finger into his hole, and after slipping in easily, added another finger. He pressed his whole body against the younger man and fucked his fingers in expertly, crooking his fingers to find his prostate. Sam screamed and clenched around him. “Please just do it already! Split me open with your cock, I need it so much.”

Dean nodded against his back and shoved his cock into him harshly. Sam screamed again and would’ve fell to his knees if Dean wasn’t supporting him. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam’s torso and pulled him back harder on his cock by his shoulder and a tight grip on his hip. “Jesus _fucking_ Christ! Holy shit,” he cursed against Sam’s covered back.

“ _Oh,_ fuck me harder! Please, _God_ , I need it!” Dean pulled his hips back and pushed Sam forward before slamming them back together. “Dean, _fuck_!” Dean bit down on the meat of his back while thrusting hard into him and rolling his hips to get even deeper inside of him. He set up a rhythmic, relentless pace that made Sam scream and moan obscenities. “Need it, need you, need your cock, _please_.” Dean could tell he was close and moved his hand from Sam’s hip and began jerking his cock in time with his thrusts, twisting his wrist when he rolled his hips up deeply. The brutal thrusts of his hips caused Sam to jerk forward and back and the breath to leave his lungs loudly. One last hard thrust forward and jerk of his wrist, and Sam came hot in Dean’s hand, spurting some on the wooden bench of the confessional. “ _Dean!_ ”

Dean worked him through his orgasm and shoved into him mercilessly, the tight heat of his hole clenching around him. “Oh, _fuck!_ God!” Hips stuttering, he buried himself deep inside Sam and came. “Jesus fucking Christ, Sammy,” he breathed. “You are one kinky son of a bitch.”

“Shut up,” Sam replied with a smile. Dean pulled out of him slowly, earning a whine from Sam. He tucked himself back into his priest outfit and watched Sam pull up his messy jeans. “Thanks for doing this.” Dean shrugged with a grin. “Even if you broke character not even halfway through.”

“Well, it’s hard to act like a priest with you practically riding my dick through our clothes!” he said defensively as they left the recently-abandoned church. 

“True. Whatever. So, now you know about my tiny fantasy. What’s something you wanna try?”

Dean pursed his lips when they climbed into the impala parked out back. He studied Sam’s face. “Anything?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Dean eyed him predatorily and a wicked grin spread on his face slowly. “I think pink would look good on you.”

Sam furrowed his brow. “Pink what?”

Dean chuckled and started the car. “You’ll see.”


End file.
